


the secret's in the telling

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt and foggy are kinda dating but they're not sure what it really is. random fwop. fluff without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the secret's in the telling

“What’s the avocado thing about?” Karen asks absently one day.  Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, and she looks tired.  It’s been a long day, all three of them busy with work from a rush of new clients.  

Matt glances in the direction of her voice.  He can smell the coffee on her breath from earlier and the salty tang of sweat on her skin.  He smiles.  “It’s just an inside joke.”

Karen pouts.  “But I’m on the inside now! I should know,” she says with a little smile.

Matt laughs softly and stops running his fingers along the raised dots on the page before him.  “Ask Foggy,” he says as he yawns.  

Karen watches him as he takes off his glasses and scrubs a hand across his face.  He yawns again and she shakes her head.  “Why don’t you go home and get some rest?  I’ll lock up.”

Foggy pads into the room looking equally tired.  He rubs his eyes and plops down in the seat at the head of the table before groaning.  

“The both of you need to go home now,” Karen says.  

Foggy opens one eye and stares at her.  “We’re gonna have to come back tomorrow anyway.  Might as well just...sleep here.”

“Foggy tomorrow is Saturday,” Matt says with an amused expression flitting across his face.  

Foggy sits up, eyes bright, a joyous smile brimming on his face.  “Are you fucking kidding me? How did I not realize it’s Friday! Let’s go get a drink!”

Karen laughs softly and shakes her head.  “No drinks for me tonight.  I just want my bed.”  She gets up and begins to pick up all of the things she had on the table, her notepad, her pens, and a stack of forms that she had been working on filling out.  “I’ll finish these on Monday.”

“That’s fine, Karen,” Matt says with a little smile.  

She walks out of the room, taking the scent of her perfume with her.  It still lingers in the air, something warm, vanilla, with a little hint of something floral and sweet...cherry blossoms.  It makes him smile.  

“What’s so funny?” Foggy asks leaning forward.  He reaches for Matt’s hand and they quietly thread their fingers together.  

“You smell like onions,” Matt says, wrinkling his nose.  

Foggy rolls his eyes.  “Just because you have super senses doesn’t mean you get to be a butthole to me.”

“Do you always roll your eyes when you talk to me?” Matt teases.  

Foggy gasps dramatically.  “How did you know?”

“I guessed.”  He pauses and smiles, enjoying the feeling of Foggy running his thumb along his knuckles.  “Karen wants to know the story behind avocados at law.”

Foggy snorts.  “Did you tell her?”

“I told her to ask you.”

“Should we tell her?” Foggy asks.  

“I don’t know. Should I tell her how you told me I was really good looking the first time we met?” Matt jokes.

“You’ll never let me live that one down, huh?” Foggy asks.

Matt laughs and shakes his head.  “Absolutely not.  And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the whole handsome duck bit.”

“When did I call you a handsome duck?”

“You called me a wounded handsome duck,” Matt corrects with a little smile.  

Foggy makes a face.  “I really want to kiss you right now,” he whispers.  

“Then do it,” Matt dares.  

Foggy glances behind him.  He can hear Karen moving around, cleaning up her desk.  

“You have about ten seconds before she--”

Foggy leans in and quickly kisses him on the mouth.  They’re still holding hands, and Matt gasps softly as Foggy bites down on his bottom lip.  Foggy smiles as he pulls back and Matt leans in for more.  

“Uh-uh, that’s all you get,” Foggy says with a smug grin.

Matt laughs and licks his lips.  He lets go of Foggy’s hand and slides it back over to his book just as Karen walks in.  They haven’t told her about their relationship, mainly because they don’t even know what it is, if it even counts, if it even matters.  

“You want to know the avocado story?  It’s really not that big of a deal,” Foggy says.  

Karen’s entire face lights up and she nods.  “Do I,” she says as she sits down.  “Tell me everything.”

Foggy glances over at Matt who has a small smile on his lips.  Stupid, handsome, wounded duck, he thinks.  He turns back to Karen and grins.  “Okay. So.  Avocados at law…”

Matt listens to Foggy’s heartbeat and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
